


Fortune Cookie

by smallchittaphon



Series: Enamoured Moon [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: 'we-shouldnt-be-a-thing-yet-we-are-and-oh-shit-your-roommate-is-home-early-hide' au





	

Taeil hears it first—the sounds of a key turning in the main room.

“Taeil! I'm home!” Dongyoung calls out, the sound of plastic bags accompanying the silence.

“ _shit, shit, shit!_ ” Taeil murmurs, pushing Ten off his bed, startling the other awake before pushing him towards his closest. Ten, although half asleep, seems to understand the situation without Taeil having to say anything. He is just as anxious as Taeil is, messily scrambling to grab everything that he owns just so Dongyoung doesn't know he's here. “I thought he wasn't going to be home till five!” Ten hisses at Taeil as he bends down to grab his shoes.

Taeil whines softly, “I thought so too. Just give me a couple minutes and I figure out how to sneak you out, okay?” They get quiet, checking to see where Dongyoung is and sure enough, the ruffling of the plastic bags still occupies the silence. Taeil looks at Ten and god, what a mistake because he's got a case of cute bed hair and Taeil just wishes they could stay wrapped up in the bed longer. Their afternoon nap was cut way too short. He leans forward and kisses Ten for a good measure before closing the closest door, subsequently having to face Dongyoung now and act like he isn't hiding a whole other person in their apartment.

“Napping? I'm sorry I woke you.” Dongyoung comments when he sees Taeil step into the kitchen. Taeil waves him off, eyeing the contents of the bags. He feels vulnerable, nude almost like Dongyoung can obviously tell that he's hiding Ten. Dongyoung can't tell though, he's just the same old Dongyoung— obnoxiously humming show tunes as he works his way around the kitchen like any other day.

Dongyoung hums, looking around once more before clapping his hands. “Okay, I'm going to go shower and then I'll start dinner. Can you put away the dishes in the dishwasher?” Taeil hums, moving to _look_ like he's going to start and that leaves a content expression on Dongyoung’s face before he walks into his room.

This is one of those scenarios where Taeil is glad Dongyoung has the master bedroom and doesn't have to come back out. He waits a couple ( _agonizingly slow_ ) minutes for the sounds of running water to fill the apartment before bolting to his room and practically pulling the closest door off his hinges. “He's in the shower we have twenty minutes max to sneak you out.” He huffs.

“We only need like five minutes though, babe.” Ten responses with a mildly confused tone to his voice, quickly stuffing the last of his belongings into his backpack before standing up. Taeil looks amused, “You really think I'm going to let you leave without kissing the daylight outta you, _babe_?” Ten smiles, moving closer to press Taeil against the closest wall and kisses him in that slow way that always feels like Taeil's got all the time in the world—all the time in the world meant for kissing Ten.

They can both hear Dongyoung singing over the running water when they're at the door, Ten laughs. “He should keep his day job.” Taeil chuckled softly before kissing Ten yet again and playfully shoving him past the threshold before promising to text him later.

He looks at the dishwasher with a frown once the door clicks shut. He doesn't want to put away dishes.

**Author's Note:**

> mood: writing anything to get out of this writer's slum 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon)


End file.
